


The Enclave Strikes Back

by Lizardforce



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fallout, BDSM, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub, Drug Use, Minor Violence, Multi, Robots, Tags will be added, Underage Sex, dd/lg undertones, possible robot kink, some prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-10-08 17:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10392015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardforce/pseuds/Lizardforce
Summary: The Enclave, thought as reclusive and dormant, is looking to take control over the Wastelands and revert the country back into it's former glory: The United States of America. The group is doing so by taking over control of towns and various NCR stations. Most of them were by force, rather than choice. The fate of the Mojave relies on 16-year old Austen, a former Courier for the Mojave Express. It is up to her and her motley band of companions to keep the Mojave free from the clutches of the corrupt Enclave.





	1. Jingle Jangle

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I never thought about writing one of these, I adore this game. this character comes from one of my Fallout characters that I have actually played as.
> 
> tags, characters, and relationships will be added as the story progresses! :)
> 
> _Lizardforce_

It was a hot day…  
It was always hot in the Mojave. The aftermath of the Great War melted away the ozone, unleashing the full potential of the sun. The heat was barely escapable no matter where people went…

Austen coped with the heat by drinking excessively. Whether the drink was water or liquor, she didn’t care. ED-E hovered behind her, occasionally turning around and beeping at someone who came in the Wrangler. She wanted a temporary escape from her family in Novac, who pestered her constantly about a new wastelander who came in from the Repcon building a few miles away.

“Are you still drinking, Austen?” James Garret approached her, leaning on the counter. The girl looked up from the smudgy glass at the older man. “How about one more.” He dipped his head, “I know you’re a regular at the Wrangler… but I still feel guilty giving a minor hard liquor.”

ED-E began to beep in a laughing manner, Austen made a face at him. “Give me beer this time.” She brought up a small hand to brush off some dirt that was sticking to ED-E’s shell, it beeped pleasingly. James inhaled deeply, doing as she says. The dark bottle slammed down on the bar, then the cap came off and was downed almost instantly. Austen belched loudly, echoing around the place. James rose an eyebrow at her; “I’m guessing you’ll be staying here tonight?”

ED-E made a whistling sound, Austen gently pushed the eyebot away. “If that is okay with your sister.” James shook his head, “Not a problem. You can stay in my room… spend the night with me and Fisto?” Her head rested on her hand, looking deeply at James. “Minus the robot and you’ve got yourself a deal.” ED-E jolted and began playing _Jingle Jangle_ , again, it was pushed aside and the music stopped.

“It’s 8 right now, my shift ends in a few hours… Wait up there for me.” James whispered the second part, then winked. Biting on her lip, Austen slid from the bar stool, staggering to the stairs and shuffling into his room where she collapsed onto the bed for a few minutes.

The robot followed her and made noises. “You bet I’m excited, ED-E… James is **sooo** good in bed.” It responded with some clicks and whistles. “No, ED-E. You’re not recording this time, or any other time.” It whistled sadly, lowering itself to the grungy rug.

 

It took a little more than a few hours for James’s shift to end. When James came into the room, Austen was sitting with ED-E in her lap, pants off and the plaid shirt halfway off and only a few buttons holding the shirt in place.

“ED-E, it’s time for you to leave for a while. You know where to go?” Austen patted the metal shell, whispering to it quietly. The eyebot clicked, hovering off outside the room.

James quietly shut the door, stepping over to the bed, getting himself undressed. “Do you want some help with that?” Austen stood up, trying her best to help out the man.

She was much shorter than him, and smaller in every other way.

Once his upper body was exposed, James began to have his way… feeling around her petite body and gently scratching her waist and lower back. His lips planted onto hers for a second. Austen pulled James onto the bed, unbuttoning the last two buttons that held her shirt together.

She never wore bras, so her small breasts were exposed and pressed against her chest. “You’re the most beautiful creature I have ever met…” James whispered in her ear, his teeth gently clinging to it. Then a warm wet sensation tickled her neck. “Fuck, you’re good at this.” Austen whispered as his hands slowly slid down her sides and in between her legs.

His fingers worked professionally, making her soak even when he wasn’t directly touching her. Austen would squeak and whine from pleasure, softly begging for more. “You want more, kitten?”

The name made her feel small and powerless, which was her biggest turn on. She nodded quickly and minutely. James pushed her up farther on the bed, grinding against her. Austen tried to take off his pants, but her body was so deprived that the foreplay had her trembling. His hand returned to her underwear, forcing itself underneath then and feeling around… that was enough to make her arch her back and let out a resisted moan.

But the fun only lasted so long… a knock sounded hard at the door. “Come back later.” James shouted, he was going in for a rough kiss when the banging sounded again. ED-E whistled on the other side. Austen, although she was very heated, froze on the bed. “What… What did he say?” James brought himself up and sat beside her, buttoning one part of her shirt to cover her chest. She sat up slowly, all the color drained from her face.

“The Enclave…”


	2. Kick In The Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"They're pushing towards Novac. The ghouls that control Repconn have been slowing them down by a day or two. I'm sorry, James. I have to go and get my family out of there before the Enclave gets there first."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me long enough... You wanted it, and you got it. With another sweaty relationship with a minor character. A **very** minor character...
> 
> _Lizardforce_

"What... What did they do?'

"They're pushing towards Novac. The ghouls that control Repconn have been slowing them down by a day or two. I'm sorry, James. I have to go and get my family out of there before the Enclave gets there first."

Austen got up from the bed and began to get dress. ED-E was beeping and whirring frantically, flying around in circles.

She kept a few outfits in the Wrangler. Casual outfits. Ones she would wear to The Strip or Freeside. Armor wasn't kept here since there was few conflicts that she handled--although you could find leather armor somewhere in the room. Only, it wasn't used for protection... She could simply go to the Gun Runners and get good armament.

Right before leaving, James brought her in for a tight embrace. His half hardon poked her in the stomach. "You should call Fisto up here to help you with that..." Austen smiled, James responded with a grimace, then smiled. "Fuck off. Be safe out there."

Safe was a hard thing to do in the Mojave. You had the Legion raid parties and all the monsters, noting the Deathclaw nest a few miles out from New Vegas.

 

\- - -

 

"Hey, Vendertron." Austen smiled and waved to the robot in the kiosk, knowing well that the bot had no clue what she said. "Welcome sir or madam, would you like-" A man coming out from the gate of the Gun Runners' factory interrupted Vendertron's dialogue.

"Isaac!" Austen grinned from ear to ear, wrapping her arms around him. "Oh!--Hi." Isaac hesitantly returned the hug. "I need a favor of you..." With her finger, she traced a circle on his sternum. "No. Austen I--" She began to whine, "Please? This is important. The Enclave is--" He vice gripped both her shoulders, leaning over. "Austen, I can't do this anymore. The management is getting suspicious. I can't keep putting my job and my life at risk for you." He would gently shake her at every other word. Making a groaning noise, Isaac rubbed his temples. "I know the Enclave is nearing Novac, but I can't do anything unless you pay for the things you need."

"I'll pay for it! When I get the Enclave away from Novac, I'll talk to McLafferty about getting some more work." Her heart was in her throat. She wanted to cry; wanted to punch the man in the chest and beg. Her family was the most important thing to her, she would do anything for them.

Isaac inhaled slowly, closing his eyes. "Fine. Fine... Just--Please pay me back." The teen sighed with relief, leaning into him with her head on his chest. His hands, which were at his sides, came around her in a half-assed embrace. One slid down to her lower back, gently leading her towards the factory. "Let's go get your stuff." Austen looked up at him, big dark chocolate eyes glimmering in the pale sunlight. "Can we stop by your room first?" She pouted her lip at him.

He glared at her, giving in with a groan. "I hate it when you do that... I guess so."

 

\- - -

 

The room was a mess. Their clothes were scattered all over the floor. There were no blankets on the bed, so Austen lay naked in the bed, sweat making her shine in the fluorescent lighting of the factory. Whether the sweat was from the bomb ass sex she had, or from the Mojave heat, that's up to you. (Pro Tip: It's both.)

Isaac was in the bathroom, coming out in clean clothes. "Okay, let's go. Up. Up." He urged her. Austen sat up slowly, making a noise. "I... I don't think I can walk." Her legs were numb from her thighs up to her waist. "Okay, I know I fuck good, but you need to get going." Isaac pointing towards the door with his thumb. She nodded slowly then he helped her get dressed.

 

"You don't have Power Armor? What the fuck. You guys always have it!" She shouted. Isaac looked around, trying to shush her. "I know, but the Brotherhood got upset and they threatened to blow us up if we discontinued it." Austen scoffed and crossed her arms. "What else do you have that's good?"

"Uh. We managed to get ahold of Van Graff armor... If you want to test our first batch." Austen gasped then squealed. "Holy shit! Yes yes yes!!!" She began to clap and jump around, a few of the guards either laughing at her or giving her a look. One of the guards nudged another, taking the cigarette out of his mouth. "I slept with her once... Tightest ass in the whole Mojave." The other guard looked at him with a weird glare.

"No you didn't."  
"What! Yes I did!--Whatever dude." He took a drag of his cig, dismissing the conversation

 

Armoring up with her unique set of armor and her special sniper rifle, Austen was ready to kill.

 

\- - -

 

It was about a two day trip to Novac on foot. Of course she had to walk. All of the cars that were left were just... Not in driving condition. The sun was hotter today. Maybe it was the fifty-pounds of armour on her back and the heavy rifle... But numerous beads of sweat dripped down her pale skin. Without all of ths coverage, she would probably be roasted and turned into a Ghoul.

Binky the Rex. The monument that told you the name of the town without even reading the sign.

Austen's hometown.

Novac.

She had gone up from Old Lady Gibson's shop. As she passed by the familiar building, people were standing outside with mutts and wearing odd armor... Maybe Enclave.

She didn't look at them long, but one clearly didn't miss her, wielding a small pistol and making a beeline for her. The soldier's buddies also did the same after her presense was recognized. 

Swallowing the nervous lump that formed quickly in her throat, Austen put up her hands passively. "Hey hey... I'm just here to visit some family." She nervously eyed all of the Enclave soldiers. Five in total. Too many to take on with what she had... A sniper wouldn't be very useful at close range.

One of the guys nudged another and pointed at her gun. "Say, Eagle, doesn't that gun look a little too big for a girl like her?" The other shifted his weight and nodded, a raspy laugh emitted from his mask. "Absolutely, Cap... Little girl, I'm gonna have to ask you to hand over that gun."

Austen jerked one hand around to feel the stock of the sniper. Blinking and thinking for a beat, she shrugged. Swinging the gun around and tossing it on the ground. She shifted her weight onto one leg and crossed her arms. The Enclave men all shouted and backed up quickly as the gun bounced painfully on the ground.

The guy named "Eagle" looked up at her, stomping over the gun and gripping her chestplate, jerking her towards him. "I don't want to see that kind of disrespect coming from some yuppie bitch." He pointed an SMG right between her brows. Austen hardly flinched, but glared into his mask, into her own reflection.

Eagle threw her onto the ground, preparing to shoot when rogue gunshots were fired at him and his small crew. Various shouts of battle swirled around the area, Austen lay there frozen for a moment, looking around in the area of assault. She caught a glimpse of crimson red.

That was all she needed to see before scrambling for her gun and taking off towards the town.

Gunshots were heard behind her; a formal throng of Enclave soldiers sprinted towards the action, not even taking a glance at Austen. Legion soliders were enough to handle.

 

The town was desolate. Not a single person in sight. Not one. There was only one place that her parents could be. Their house, obviously.

 

Empty. Dust was her only company, mingling in the air and filling her lungs. The door behind her was wide open. Her mind was too frantic with the thought of her missing family that she never thought to shut it... Although that idea doesn't sound half bad, considering that a solider could easily just--

A hand suddenly covered her mouth, silencing any screams she may have tried to make. The other hand wrapped tightly around her waist and forced her onto the ground. Whoever was pinning her was much stronger than her, any resistance was futile and a waste of energy. The door was slammed shut and her helmet was yanked off her head. The wrestling was paused, and a familiar voice rung from the Enclave helmet.

"Austen?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to have Chapter 3 up soon. :)
> 
> Tell me what you think, and include some other relations she could have!


End file.
